


Make it Official

by hungrybookworm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: But Sweet, Community: 31_days, Drabble, M/M, Ultra Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua remembers his mother's love lectures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Official

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days 29/07 - 'Love is'. Hunter x Hunter is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi. It's 108 words long...

“Don’t fall in love if you can help it,” Killua’s mother had told him a long time ago. “It’ll get in the way of your work. And if you’re going to do it, make sure it’s with a capable girl who can look after herself. I don’t want you marrying some wimpy housewife.”

Basically, his mother wanted him to marry someone exactly like herself, which was a tad creepy if you thought about it too much. Just as well he and Gon were going to make things official in a week. He was looking forward to seeing his mother’s face at the ceremony (she was invited, after all).


End file.
